En Busca del Pasado
by Kimera Kuroaki
Summary: Shadow tiene amnecia [pa variar xD] y lo unico k kiere es recordar su proposito, kien es y para k fue creado. Basado en el juego Shadow the Hedgehog, con unos personajes de mi creacion, leanlo! n.n
1. Encuentros

_**Bueno..emmm….K HAGO YO AKI! . ! nunca debi haber echo esto! No! No! No! Estoy cometiendo un grave error!**_

_**Kazumi: Ya calmate ¬¬U**_

**_Umm.. esta bien..me calmo…bueno, aki estoy con algo k intente hacer, no se si les guste, espero k si, es mi primer fic, se titula "En busca del pasado" esta basado en lo poco que se de la historia del nuevo juego "Shadow the Hedgehog", en fin, ya leanlo -.-U._**

_**Kazumi: u.uU recuerden k los personajes aki mencionados no pertenecen a SnK, sino k a Sega, exepto por mi (Sabaku no Kimera) y Kyokzu (Ryuuja, una amiga)**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Cap 1: Encuentros_**

Se encontraba un erizo sentado tranquilamente comiendo un helado en la plaza de XXXX city, era de color negro, con franjas azules, jeans gastados y un extraño colgante en su cuello, seguía tranquilo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente una explosión lo hizo reaccionar, era una nave gigantesca que estaba atacando la ciudad y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Se iba a levantar cuando un extraño avión paso por encima de el, era muy rápido y se dirigía a la nave, de repente de la nave salio un extraño hombre pelado con un gran bigote y cara de huevo, y del avión salió un erizo azul que saltó desde el avión hacia abajo

Erizo: Que rayos? O.o ese tipo se va a matar!

Pero para su sorpresa el erizo cayó de pie, y se iba a enfrentar al tipo redondo. Fue una pelea bastante corta, el aparato donde iba el hombre exploto y este se tuvo que ir y se llevo a la nave gigante con el, el erizo azul estaba disfrutando su victoria cuando nota la presencia del erizo negro, que sin darse cuenta se había acercado hasta donde estaba el azul.

Erizo azul: Hey chico! que tal?  
Erizo: o.o etoo…supongo que bien, eres muy fuerte sabes¿como te llamas?

Erizo azul: Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog¿Qué hay de ti?  
Erizo: O.o que? Ah si, mi nombre es Kyokzu, mucho gusto Sonic  
Sonic: no es nada

De repente llego corriendo un zorrito de 2 colas que había bajado del avión

Tails: Sonic!  
Sonic: Qué pasa Tails? O.o  
Tails: He localizado una esmeralda chaos en el bosque  
Kyokzu: Una que? – dijo este bastante anonadado  
Sonic: Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, Tails, te presento a Kyokzu  
Kyokzu: Mucho gusto Tails , espero no hacerles problemas  
Tails: Claro que no, el Tornado X tiene capacidad para 4 pasajeros P

Así fue como los 3 subieron al Tornado X para ir rumbo al bosque.

Mientras… en el bosque…

Una chica caminaba sin rumbo alguno, era una eriza de un color anaranjado como el de Tails, tenia franjas celestes, un mechón de pelo sobresalía de su frente, al igual que sus espinas, tenia franjas celestes por la parte de abajo, llevaba una polera manga corta de color azul y unos pantalones negros, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un pañuelo rojo; su nombre era Kazumi. Caminaba desinteresada por el bosque, no sabía que hacía exactamente ahí, solo quería estar lejos de la ciudad, de repente, vio un extraño brillo de color azulado entre unas rocas, se acercó a ver sin pensar que alguien la espiaba desde hace unos segundos.

Kazumi: O.o¿Que podrá ser eso?.-Se acercó, y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que una esmeralda chaos.-Cielos….esta piedra es sorprendente…-  
Shadow: Lástima que no será tuya por mucho tiempo.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Kazumi, ella notó sus intenciones y se puso en posición de defensa.-¿Piensas enfrentarme? ¬¬..por favor….-  
Kazumi: No me subestimes chico ¬¬, no dejaré que te lleves lo que acabo de encontrar.-  
Shadow: Se llama, esmeralda chaos, chica ignorante.-Dijo cortante, al tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque, pero, para su impresión, esta lo esquivo.-"Vaya, parece que no es tan mala después de todo…".

La pelea continuó, Shadow atacaba continuamente, mientras Kazumi hacía todo lo posible por bloquearlo o esquivarlo, pero era demasiado rápido para ella, al fin, Shadow le quitó la esmeralda, solo tenía un problema, Kazumi no pensaba soltarla; estuvieron forcejeando un buen rato.

Shadow: Ya sueltalá!  
Kazumi: Nooooo! >.  
Shadow: Que la sueltes!  
Kazumi: Noooo! Es mía!

Shadow: "Cielos, como diablos llegué a esto, estoy forcejeando con una niña >. !"

Finalmente, Shadow se aburrió "No pienso estar aquí todo el día, no tengo porque gastar mi poder del chaos en ella, asi que simplemente…"pensó, mientras soltaba la esmeralda con una mano para tomar un revolver, y apuntarlo a la frente de la chica.

Shadow: Ahora, dame la esmeralda si no quieres…-Shadow se detuvo al ver la mirada de la chica, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y su pupila era muy pequeña (típico del anime cuando alguien queda sumamente impresionado o algo así U)  
Kazumi: estaba quieta, no movía ni un músculo pero había un temblor que recorría su cuerpo, tuvo un recuerdo…

Flasback  
_Se ve a un hombre, tiene un arma, apunta a una niña pequeña, la niña llora…  
_Fin Flashback

Kazumi seguía quieta, mirando el arma que le apuntaba, Shadow estaba callado, sorprendido talvez, y se sorprendió más cuando Kazumi cayó hacia atrás sentada, gritando y sollozando.

Kazumi: No me mates!No! –lloraba la chica, estaba asustada, no sabía bien porque pero esa arma le provocaba un profundo temor.

En ese momento llegaron unos robots de G.U.N y empezaron a atacar a Shadow, al igual que este los ataco a ellos; Kazumi aprovechó la distracción y salió corriendo por entre los árboles, corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a un extraño lago, se sentó mirando el lago, de espaldas al bosque, y respiró tranquila.

A Shadow no le costó demasiado vencer a los robots, después de todo, eran solo un par de ellos, al volver a mirar el lugar donde estaba la chica, se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, pero había dejado huellas en la tierra, Shadow las siguió; estaba decidido a recuperar esa esmeralda, tenía que hacerlo…

Flasback

_Unos aliens invaden Westopolis, los Black Arms, los de G.U.N los atacan; Shadow observa, luego se lanza al ataque, contra todo el que se le oponga._

_El líder de los Black Arms, Black Doom, se acerca a Shadow, lo sorprende al llamarlo por su nombre…  
Black Doom: Shadow, obtén las 7 esmeraldas chaos, y tráemelas, como esta prometido…  
Luego de eso, desaparece…  
_Fin Flasback

Shadow llegó al mismo lugar en el que estaba Kazumi, la vio detrás de una roca.

Shadow: "Ja, pensaste que te escaparías tan fácilmente? No lo creo"

Shadow se siguió acercando, Kazumi no notó su presencia, estaba haciendo otra cosa, Shadow intentó ver mejor, tenía algo en sus manos, una… ¿Una guitarra? así era, Kazumi sostenía una guitarra en sus manos; Shadow al acercarse más, notó que estaba tocando a la vez que cantaba, Shadow se escondió al otro lado de la roca mientras Kazumi cantaba, Shadow la escuchaba.

_One more day that I've survived_

_Another night alone_

_Pay no mind I'm doing fine_

_I'm breathing on my own_

Shadow escuchaba atentamente y Kazumi seguía cantando, sonaba triste, un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad que Shadow ya conocía…

_I'm here_

_And I'm on the mend_

_Im here_

_And I'm on the mend my friend_

Kazumi seguía tocando, mientras miraba al infinito, su vista estaba perdida al igual que su mente, en recuerdos del pasado…

_Wake me when the hour arrives_

_Wake me with my name_

_See you somewhere down the line_

_We're tethered once again_

_I'm here_

_And I'm on the mend_

_I'm here_

_And I'm on the mend my friend_

_I'm here_

_And I'm on the mend_

_I'm here_

_And I'm on the mend my friend_

Kazumi no era la única que se sentía así en el lugar, Shadow estaba igual, se volvía a sentir solo, solo como siempre lo había estado…

_Was it you?_

_Who said hello_

_Here we go…_

Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la guitarra y la letra de la canción, mientras la luna brillaba sobre ellos…

_Close your eyes and stay a while_

_But take me when you go_

_Single file we walk the miles_

_Wandering back home_

Shadow se sentía extraño, ya no le importaba tanto la esmeralda, estaba quieto, pensando, ya no sabía que hacer…

_I'm here_

_And I'm on the mend_

_I'm here_

_And I'm on the mend my friend_

_I'm here_

_And I'm on the mend_

_I'm here_

_And I'm on the mend my friend_

_Was it you?_

_Who said hello_

_Here we go…_

_Here we go…_

_Here we go…_

_Here we go…_

_Instrumental_

_La canción acaba_

Shadow se puso de pie repentinamente, y de un Chaos Control apareció delante de la chica, no sabía porque lo había echo, no quería hacerle daño…talvez…solo quería saber algo de aquella chica…

Shadow:….hola…

Kazumi: -lo ve a la cara, pero esta vez ni siquiera se inmuta- ¿Qué quieres ahora, que te dignas a hablarme?-le habló de una manera algo fría, quería estar sola.

Shadow: ….¿Desde cuando sabes que estoy aquí?

Kazumi: Hmm…solo desde hace un rato…-dijo desinteresada

Shadow: Y porque no hiciste nada?

Kazumi: Por qué tú no hiciste nada?

Shadow no supo que contestar, realmente no lo sabía¿Por qué se había quedado ahí quieto, sin hacer nada? Se supone que quería la esmeralda¿Por qué aún no se la quitaba?. Se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada, mirando el suelo, hasta que Kazumi habló.

Kazumi: Cómo te llamas?

Shadow: o.o? –Shadow se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta¿Por qué le interesaba su nombre? Sin saber porque, respondió- Mi nombre es Shadow…Shadow the Hedgehog.

Kazumi: -sonriendo- Mucho gusto Shadow -Dijo esta, dejando atónito a Shadow- Mi nombre es Kazumi, Kazumi Moonlight

Luego de eso, se quedaron callados, Kazumi guardó su guitarra y se puso a caminar.

Shadow: Adonde vas?

Kazumi: Debo ir a Westopolis, debo ver a alguien.

Shadow: …¿Hace cuanto que no vas allá?

Kazumi: ah?

Shadow: Hace cuanto que no estas en Westopolis?

Kazumi: Hace como un mes que no voy allá – Respondió algo extrañada por la pregunta - ¿Por qué? ..

Shadow: Porque Westopolis esta casi destruida

Kazumi: QUÉ DIJISTE! O.O!

Shadow: Lo que acabas de oir, yo estuve allá hace 2 días más o menos.

Kazumi: No puede ser….

Al momento salió corriendo, Shadow no entendió su comportamiento, no sabía si quería volver a esa ciudad, pero aún así la siguió. Kazumi no tenía idea de lo que encontraría al llegar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**WOW! AUN SIGUEN LEYENDO! O.O! creo k voy a llorar TT**_

_**Kazumi: u.uU no puedo creer k tu seas mi parte humana…**_

_**Pues…Creelo! xD**_

_**Ah si, la canción no crean k es mia ni de Kazumi o algo así, es de los Foo Fighters (diganme k alguien los conoce! TT) y se titula "On The Mend"**_

_**Bueno, muxas gracias, y no olviden dejar un review bonito 0**_

_**Kazumi: como si alguien te fuera a dejar algo lindo ¬¬ xD**_

…_**TT**_


	2. El viaje y la tormenta

_**Holas! Aquí estoy otra vez con el segundo capitulo de mi fic "En Busca del pasado", se que no tuvo mucho éxito pero aún así lo seguiré escribiendo, no se librarán de mi tan fácil.**_

_**Kazumi: Cielos…que miedo u.uU**_

_**¬¬ gracias por tu apoyo, yo también te quiero**_

_**Kazumi: No hay de que n.n**_

_**u.uU mejor sigamos con el fic, ya se saben el disclaimer n.n**_

**_Cap 2: El viaje y la tormenta_**

Se encontraban los tres sobre un avión, Tails miraba un radar mientras Kyokzu miraba hacia todas partes algo emocionado por el avión de Tails, mientras Sonic iba afuera, descansando, como a el le gustaba.

Kyokzu: Cielos Tails! Esto es genial! nOn

Tails: Bah…no es nada, en serio nn

Kyokzu: Si tu lo dices…Pero… ¿Porque Sonic va afuera?

Tails: o.o…no te preocupes, siempre ha sido así nn

Kyokzu: o.o…de acuerdo…

Pasó un rato, sobrevolaban un bosque.

Tails: Oh no…

Kyokzu: ¿Que pasa Tails?

Tails: Parece que la Esmeralda Chaos se esta moviendo…

Kyokzu: O.o! wow, ¿Pueden hacer eso?

Tails: No, eso es lo extraño – Se dirigió a Sonic a través de la ventana – Hey Sonic, parece que alguien consiguió la Esmeralda antes que nosotros.

Sonic: Mientras no sea Eggman…

Y así siguieron volando, sin saber que esa esmeralda la tenia una chica que seguía corriendo bastante apresurada.

Así es, Kazumi seguía corriendo, y Shadow seguía detrás de ella preguntándose el porqué de su actitud y el de la actitud de el mismo. Prefirió averiguar lo primero, así que se acerco a Kazumi, y una vez a su altura preguntó

Shadow: Hey, ¿Por que tanta prisa?

Kazumi: ¿Que? O.o – Prácticamente de le había olvidado que tenía compañía – Oh…no..no es por nada nnU

Shadow: No te creo ¬¬

Kazumi: Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras ¬¬

Shadow: Cielos, que actitud ¬¬…al menos agradece que te acompaño, la ciudad puede ser peligrosa

Kazumi: ….Nadie te pidió que me acompañaras…Puedo cuidarme sola…

Shadow: Si tu lo dices…- Dicho esto se detuvo, y vio a Kazumi perderse entre los árboles - … ¿Qué será lo que le pasa a esa chica?

Kazumi seguía corriendo, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sola, solo quería llegar rápido a Westopolis. Repentinamente se dio vuelta para ver el cielo, no era tarde aún, pero estaba bastante oscuro; un montón de nubes negras cubrían el cielo, una tormenta se acercaba.

Kazumi: Se acerca una tormenta….debemos detenernos…

Se quedó ahí esperando una respuesta, al no obtenerla giro la cabeza, y notó que Shadow no estaba con ella.

Kazumi: ¿Pero que..? – Al instante recordó lo que le había dicho – Cierto…Genial...Me consigo un compañero de viaje y lo primero que hago es decirle que se valla…

Se sentía culpable, quería disculparse, ella era así, a veces hacía las cosas sin pensar, pero no podía evitar el sentirse culpable así que decidió ir a buscar a Shadow al bosque.

Shadow seguía vagando por el bosque sin nada que hacer, mientras seguía pensando.

Shadow: ¿Por qué?...Por qué de un momento a otro me puse tan amable con esa chica… - Recordó la canción que estaba cantando Kazumi cuando la encontró – Talvez…ese sentimiento de soledad se me hace familiar…he estado solo desde que tengo memoria…y ahora debo elegir, no puedo perder el tiempo con chicas como esas, recuperaré la esmeralda luego. – Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y caminaba indiferente, como queriendo olvidar ese suceso.

Mientras, en el cielo…

Tails: Sonic, la esmeralda se esta devolviendo al bosque, esto es muy extraño, ¿Porque alguien se estaría devolviendo? ¿Crees que sea el Dr. Eggman?

Sonic: Es posible, talvez trame algo, mejor bajemos a investigar

Tails empezó a aterrizar el avión en un claro de bosque.

Tails: Démonos prisa, se aproxima una tormenta, y será fuerte.

Sonic: Esta bien, dame el radar, buscaré yo, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Y así fue como Sonic se fue a la velocidad del sonido dejando a Kyokzu y a Tails ahí.

El bosque era grande, Sonic tenía el radar pero aún así le costaba encontrar algo.

Sonic: Debo encontrar esa esmeralda antes de que otra persona lo haga.

…….: ¿Alguien como quién? – Escucho detrás de el. Sonic se giró y vio que era Shadow.

Sonic: No lo sé, alguien como tu, talvez, después de todo lo que ha pasado…

Shadow: No a pasado mucho… - Dijo indiferente

Sonic: No, claro que no…solo que un montón de alienígenas invadió Westopolis y lo destruyó todo. ¿Sigues con ellos?  
Shadow: Con quién este es algo que a ti no te importa…

Sonic: Claro que me importa….si es que vas a seguir destruyendo ciudades con los Black Arms…es algo que me importan bastante, ¿sabes?

Shadow: Claro, él, el Héroe de todos, porque no te vas a salvar otras ciudades y me dejas tranquilo, si yo quiero estar con los Black Arms es mi problema…

………: ¿Estas con los Black Arms? – Escucharon ambos de repente, al momento que desde detrás de los árboles se asomaba Kazumi – Tu…. ¿Tu destruiste Westopolis junto con esos monstruos?... – Unas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos.

Shadow: Kazumi…yo…

Kazumi: NO! – gritó, y salió corriendo bosque adentro.

Sonic: ¿Quien rayos es ella? O.o

Shadow: Como ya te dije, Sonic…Con quien yo este es algo que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, ahora, disculpa pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…-Se dio la vuelta y se fue, fue a buscar a Kazumi.

Sonic: o.o…ese tipo no deja de impresionarme, ¿Que le pasará? Y ¿Quien habrá sido esa chica?

Tails: Sonic…Sonic! ¿Me escuchas? – Tails hablaba desde el otro radio – Sonic!

Sonic: Si, aquí estoy, ¿Que pasa?

Tails: Será mejor que te devuelvas, la tormenta esta por empezar, y no se ve nada bien.

Sonic: De acuerdo, allá voy – Y se fue corriendo de vuelta.

Kazumi no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿Shadow había destruido la ciudad junto con los Black Arms? No podía creerlo, o talvez, no _quería_ creerlo. No sabía que hacer, empezó a llover, cada vez más fuerte, así que se metió a una cueva que encontró, se seco un poco, y se puso a tocar. Sí! Otra vez! Algún problema? No puedo evitarlo! Amo la música! nOn

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
_

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Kazumi estaba triste, triste y confundida, ya no sabía que hacer, en quien confiar.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Shadow escuchó algo a lo lejos, empezó a acercarse de a poco hasta captar que era.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Shadow reconoció la voz, era la voz de Kazumi, empezó a correr normalmente, buscando de donde provenía el sonido, a la vez que escuchaba.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

De nuevo lo mismo de antes, sentía ese sentimiento de soledad en el fondo de su corazón, creía entender el porque ella se sentía así, pero no sabía porque.

Kazumi seguía ahí, perdida en algún lugar, sin darse cuenta, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, empezó a llorar levemente.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Shadow: Talvez si lo sepa…- Dijo mientras seguía buscando en medio del bosque, la lluvia era fuerte y le impedía escuchar, pero ya estaba cerca, lo sabía.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Por fin encontró la cueva, pero, al igual que la vez anterior, se quedó ahí escuchando, intentando entender, talvez…recordar algo…entender el porque esa canción le hacia sentirse así…

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

Se sentía extraño, sumamente extraño, Kazumi seguía llorando, el se sentó en una roca a la entrada de la cueva, no sabía porque se sentía así, unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas…

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life…  
Welcome to my life…  
Welcome to my life

_La canción acaba_

Shadow se puso se pie, y entró a la cueva, la vio ahí, llorando, igual a como el lo había echo hace unos segundos, ella lo vio ahí de pie, mojándose bajo la lluvia.

Kazumi: ¿Por qué no pasas? – Le preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara.

Shadow: …. – Entró a la cueva y se la quedó viendo fijamente, aún tenía rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

Kazumi: ¿Que quieres? – Le preguntó fríamente, ella ya no sabía que hacer, solo quería que cualquier cosa que quisiera decir, lo hiciera rápido, porque estaba muy confundida.

Shadow: Siento…no habértelo dicho antes…lo siento…

Kazumi quedo algo impresionada, ¿Por qué se disculpaba con ella? No tenía razón alguna, ¿O si?

Kazumi: No importa… - Logró decir – Además, no tenías porque hacerlo, después de cómo te trate, también lo siento…

Hubo silencio, Shadow esperaba la pregunta, la pregunta que Kazumi hizo en ese momento.

Kazumi: Pero…¿Es verdad lo que ese erizo azul dijo?...

Shadow: Todo lo que escuchaste es verdad… - Dijo, algo "avergonzado" por sus actos.

Kazumi: Pero… ¿Por qué?

Shadow: No es nada…aún no tengo una alianza, solo busco las esmeraldas…

Kazumi: ¿Para que las quieres con tanta ansia?

Shadow: Porque… - Dudo si responder o no, al final lo hizo – Porque talvez ellas sean la única llave para revelar mi pasado…

Así, Shadow le contó todo a Kazumi; el echo de que no recordaba nada, la invasión de los Black Arms, el como el líder de estos le había dicho que debía cumplir una promesa que el no recordaba, y que era ese el porque ahora buscaba las esmeraldas.

Kazumi: Ahora entiendo…lo siento…no debí juzgarte tan rápido…

Shadow: No te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿No querías llegar a Westopolis?

Kazumi: …Si…Supongo que quieres que te cuente mi historia ahora… ¿No?

Shadow: - Pensó un poco – Puede ser…pero no te obligaré a que lo hagas si no quieres, solo lo decía porque aquí sentados no llegaremos nunca.

Kazumi: o.o? Pero…esta lloviendo a cantaros, y aún nos falta mucho camino.

Shadow: Eso nunca me ha detenido, ¿Aún tienes la esmeralda? – Preguntó mirándola

Kazumi: ¿Que? Ah, si, ¿Por qué? O.o

Shadow: Pásamela – Kazumi le pasó la esmeralda a Shadow, algo extrañada aún – Bien…Sujétate – Le dijo a la vez que le extendía la mano.

Kazumi: o.o? Esta bien… - Dijo algo avergonzada, pero igual le dio la mano - ¿Qué harás?

Shadow: Ya veras – Puso una cara maliciosa mientras levantaba la esmeralda con un brazo - ¿Lista? – Kazumi movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación - ¡Chaos Control!

Al momento, aparecieron a unos 2 kilómetros de Westopolis, Kazumi se quedó mirando la ciudad a lo lejos, estaba impresionada por la maniobra de Shadow, y por estar ahí otra vez.

Shadow: ¿Lista? – Volvió a preguntar Shadow, esta vez Kazumi respondió mucho más decidida.

Kazumi: …Sí – Dijo, y avanzaron lentamente hacia aquella ciudad, ahora en ruinas, Shadow solo acompañaba a Kazumi; ella iba en busca de algo muy valioso para ella, ¿Lo encontrará en esa ciudad completamente destruida?

_**Y bien? Que les pareció? Se que no es muy bueno, pero a mi me gusta n.n**_

_**Kazumi: Debo aceptar que no esta mal nn**_

_**Bien, intentare actualizar un poco más rápido, ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo así que intentare avanzar lo más rápido posible. **_

_**La canción que leyeron allí es "Welcome to my Life" de "Simple Plan" es una linda canción, que me llega mucho, por eso decidí ponerla nn**_

_**Snk y Kazumi: Dejen Reviews plz! **_


	3. Reencuentros en la ciudad

**Biiiiiieeeeeeeen! A pedido de una friend venimos con el tercer capitulo de esta no-tan-buena historia xDDD  
**

**Kazumi: Te queremos Saria! Este va para ti! xD**

**Ok, sin más ni más, los dejo con el cap ;D el disclaimer ya se lo saben .  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**Cap 3: Re-encuentros en la ciudad**_

Al llegar a la ciudad, todo estaba destruido; Kazumi apenas podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Shadow, de una manera demasiado preocupada para el (N.A: xDDD)

- …Sí…"O al menos eso creo…" – Pensó

- Pues entonces sigamos.-

Al momento, siguieron caminando, había autos hechos polvo, postes caídos, los edificios y casas estaban casi todos derrumbados; Kazumi y Shadow estuvieron en silencio largo rato, hasta que Kazumi se atrevió a preguntar.

- …¿Sabes si queda algo…algo vivo por aquí?-

- …La verdad…no lo creo… - Ve como Kazumi baja la cabeza - …Ehh…pero tan solo estamos en el centro de la ciudad, no sé nada de los alrededores. – Kazumi se animó un poco – "Uff…" – Dijo Shadow para sus adentros.

Kazumi miró para todos lados, intentando ubicarse en lo que alguna vez fue una esplendorosa ciudad, pero ahora eran solo ruinas. De repente le pareció haber visto algo familiar, corrió, con Shadow siempre a su lado; llegó al lugar que había visto.

- …Es aquí… - Dijo con tono triste y la mirada perdida.

- o.o? Que cosa? – Preguntó Shadow

- …Aquí solía vivir… - Levantó la vista, estaba todo destruido, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- … - Shadow no sabía que decir, se acercó un poco a ella – Lo siento… - Dijo sin saber por qué – No debí haberte traido.

- No…es mi culpa…yo quería venir y tu me trajiste… - Unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro - …Tu…Tu solo me ayudaste…n-no tienes po-por que culparte.

Kazumi había empezado a llorar, Shadow no sabía que hacer; involuntariamente, como por instinto, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kazumi; quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí, y que la apoyaba. Kazumi se sorprendió con el gesto, lo miró con los ojos abiertos, llenos de lágrimas; Shadow le contestó con una leve sonrisa (N.A: Shadow sonriendo? OO En que estoy pensando? o xD); al momento ocurrió algo que Shadow no se esperaba, Kazumi se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó, mientras lloraba sobre su hombro (N.A: No me maten! OO), Shadow le devolvió el abrazo; estuvieron asi un rato.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

- P-por qué a mi?... – Se preguntaba una dolida Kazumi – Por qué yo?...Lo he perdido todo…Mi familia…Mis amigos…

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

- No es tu culpa…tranquilízate…-

- Debí haber estado aquí…Talvez…Hubiera podido hacer algo…-

- Aunque hubieras estado aquí…todo esto habría pasado igual…-

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

Kazumi empezó a recordar cuando era una niña pequeña, jugaba con los demás chicos del pueblo y sus padres la querían mucho¿Por qué no podía volver a esos días? Volver a ser feliz.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

- Ya…tranquila… - Shadow seguía intentando consolarla, luego de un rato, Kazumi empezó a calmarse.

- …Gracias… - Dijo en apenas un susurro, y se separó de Shadow, sus ojos estabas rojos por el llanto.

De repente, escucharon un fuerte ruido detrás de ellos, al mirar, vieron a un monstruo gigantesco, que estaba acabando con lo que quedaba de la ciudad. Shadow no había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando un pedazo de tierra enorme voló por encima de el y golpeó al monstruo en la cara. La causante de esto fue una loba gris, con una polera y pantalón de color negro, y un cinturón rojo. Tenía una chasquilla que tapaba uno de sus ojos, el ojo visible era de color celeste.  
Un instante después, un erizo naranjo algo más pequeño, con un cristal de un color rojo carmesí en su frente apareció, tomo un trozo de metal del piso y lo transformó en una espada, y atacó al monstruo en su único y gran ojo.

- Saria o.o… - Dijo Kazumi al ver a la loba, que seguía parada en el mismo lugar, luego se dirijió al chico erizo – Sun o o…

- Hiya! n.n – Saludó Sun alegremente

- Kazumi! Estas bien? – Preguntó Saria

- Sí o.o…gracias

Los tres amigos estaban felices de volver a verse, pero había un problema, el monstruo seguía ahí, y parecía que no sería tan fácil derrotarlo. Iba a atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez otro personaje lo interrumpió, era un halcón de color morado, con unos short azules y ojos negros como la noche, en su mano izquierda llevaba un guante parecido al de Knuckles. Apareció de la nada y le dio un golpe al monstruo en la espalda, este cayó al piso por la sorpresa.

- Racansel! O.O tu igual? . - Exclamó Kazumi bastante sorprendida, parecía que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para aparecerse de la nada O.o

- Que tal? n.n no podía perderme la diversión – Dijo Racansel mientras posaba.

- ¬¬…sigues igual que siempre -

- Así me quieren todos ;D -

- Como tu digas…viene alguien más con ustedes? o.o – Preguntó Kazumi.

Justo en ese momento, un rayo de hielo le llegó al monstruo; el que estaba a punto de atacar al grupo de amigos.

- Hey! No se desconcentren tanto! o ! - Dijo una eriza-zorra blanca como la nieve, excepto por sus dos colas y sus ojos, de un color celeste. Llevaba un polerón negro y unos pantalones azul claro y tenía un mechón como el de Tails en su frente y espinas como las de Sonic atrás de su cabeza.

- Laika! Hermanita! n0n - Gritó Kazumi muy feliz, lanzándose encima de Laika para darle un abrazo – Te extrañe! nwn -

- Yo igual! – Dijo Laika devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Hey, no quiero interrumpir pero…NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO! – Dijo Shadow mientras corría a atacar al monstruo.

- El tiene razón O.o – Dijo Kazumi, y empezó a ayudarlo.

Y así todos comenzaron a luchar, Racansel y Kazumi le daban golpes de vez en cuando, Shadow hacía lo mismo y también le lanzaba Chaos Spears; Saria levantaba la tierra y se la lanzaba, Sun lo atacaba con su espada y creaba una que otra arma con trozos de metal, las cuales les lanzaba al monstruo, mientras Laika le lanzaba espinas de hielo e intentaba congelarlo.

Luego de una larga y ardua batalla, el monstruo por fin cayó derrotado.

- Ufff…eso fue duro -o-… - Dijo un cansado Racansel

- Si --…que bueno que ya terminó – Respondió Kazumi

- Esto aun no acaba, miren – Dijo Shadow, apuntando a un grupo de aliens que se dirigían hacia ellos con sus armas.

- No más! T.T – Exclamó Kazumi.

Todos estaban muy cansados como para seguir peleando y vencer al grupo de aliens, que se iba haciendo más grande y comenzaban a rodearlos; por suerte en ese momento, una ráfaga azul pasó llevándose consigo a unos cuantos aliens, al mismo tiempo que un avión les disparaba desde lo alto y un "algo" alado les lanzaba unos rayos.

- Necesitan ayuda? ;D – Dijo Sonic, con su típica pose de "soy el mejor", al volver donde el grupo.

- Miren quíen llegó ¬¬ - Dijo Shadow

- También me da gusto verte, Shadow – Le respondió Sonic mientras se volvía a lanzar sobre los aliens, Shadow lo siguió sin mucho animo. Al acabar la batalla, Tails se bajó del avión y Kyokzu bajó del cielo, tenía unas alas de dragón en su espalda, todos se le quedaron mirando.

- o.o?...Ehm…Puedo explicarlo n.nU – Se excusó Kyokzu al ver como todos lo miraban – Verán…para hacerla corta, tengo ciertos poderes de dragón n.nU -

- o.o… - Todos estaban así, hasta que Sonic dijo otra cosa.

- Hey Shadow! Que hacías peleando contra los aliens? Por fin te pondrás de nuestro lado? -

- Sigue soñando Sonic ¬¬, ya te dije que lo que yo hago no es asunto tuyo…además, que haces tu aquí? -

- Estábamos siguiendo la señal de una esmeralda chaos – Dijo Tails – Alguno de ustedes la tiene? o.o

- Yo la tengo… - Dijo Kazumi – Pero no pienso entregárselas ¬¬

- Ah no? ¬¬ - La desafió Sonic

- No ¬¬ es MIA, yo la encontré y no se la daré a nadie ¬¬ -

- ¬¬ quieres pelear? -

- ¬¬ dime cuando chico azul ¬¬ -

- Sonic! Ya cálmate - Dijo Tails deteniendo su ataque, luego se dirigió a Kazumi – Podrías decirme para que quieres la esmeralda? o.o

- …Razones personales…Si lo que quieres es mantenerla segura de esos aliens, no te preocupes, no se la entregaré a nadie n.n -

- … - Tails se lo pensó un poco – Esta bien, pero no se la entregues a nadie, y toma esto – Dijo pasándole un radio – Si necesitas ayuda solo llámanos nn mi nombre es Tails -

- Mucho gusto Tails nn, yo soy Kazumi -

- Bien nosotros ya nos vamos, debemos encontrar las demás esmeraldas, adiós a todos! nn – Dijo Tails, arrastrando a un algo enojado Sonic hacia el avión, seguido por Kyokzu, que ya había guardado sus alas, antes de subir, miró a Kazumi, había algo extraño en ella…

- Adiós! – Dijo Tails echando a volar el Tornado.

- Así que tienes una esmeralda chaos… - Dijo Racansel con una sonrisa maliciosa – Me la prestarías? nwn

- Ni loca lo haría ¬o¬ -

- T.T -

- o.o U…y bien…que ha sido de su vida chicos? Como se salvaron? – Preguntó Kazumi a los demás

- Bueno, vimos llegar a los aliens, y como estamos mas o menos alejados del centro de la ciudad, aprovechamos para escapar con la mayoría de la gente, todos estan en una especie de "fuerte" no muy lejos de aquí. – Explicó Saria

- Valla, me alegro que todos estén bien…y que hacían ustedes aquí? -

- Investigábamos la ciudad en busca de sobrevivientes, Mikai y los demás se quedaron en el fuerte. – Dijo Laika.

- Ahora mismo nos devolvemos para allá nn, vienes con nosotros? – Pregunto Sun poniendo carita de cachorrito abandonado.

- Bueno…yo…- Balbuceó Kazumi, dirigió una leve mirada hacia Shadow, que estaba parado ahí viendo – Me encantaría, pero no se si pueda n.nU

- Awww T.T, por qué? – Pregunto Laika, apoyando a Sun con su cara de cachorrito abandonado a punto de llorar o.O

- Es que…tengo algo que hacer n.nU…voy a acompañar a Shadow . - Esto último impresiono a Shadow, quién abrió un poco los ojos

- Valla, es una lástima u.u los demás estarían muy contentos de verte – Dijo Saria

- De verdad lo siento n.nU -

- ¿En que dirección queda el fuerte del que hablan? – Preguntó Shadow de repente

- o.o…por allá – Le respondió Laika apuntando a un punto lejano

- Mmm…no creo que halla problemas si vamos, además, necesitas descansar – Dijo Shadow mirando a Kazumi

- o.o… - Kazumi no sabía que decir

- Bien! Entonces vamos! non – Gritó entusiasmado Racansel, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar, con Saria, Sun y Laika detrás. Kazumi y Shadow los siguieron un poco más atrás, Shadow aprovechó de preguntarle a Kazumi por qué había dicho que lo acompañaría.

- Bueno…es que quiero acompañarte, podría ayudarte en algo…además¿No necesitas las esmeraldas? Ya lo dije una vez, no le entregaré esta esmeralda a nadie, así que si la quieres, tendrás que llevarme contigo ;P – Dijo Kazumi, guiñándole un ojo y sacándole ligeramente la lengua a Shadow, y luego corrió un poco para alcanzar a los chicos que iban riéndose un poco más adelante.

Shadow solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien! Ahí lo tienen! El tercer capi de mi fic ;D me tardé un poco, pero ya lo dije una vez, no se libraran tan fácilmente de mi 8)**

**Kazumi: La canción de este capi es "Untitled" de "Simple Plan"  
Como verán, cambie el estilo de dialogo, espero les guste nn y espero k no les moleste todos los fancharas k ahí o.o**

**Kazumi: y si les molestan, prepárense, k en el próximo capi se vienen más xx**

**Seeeeh D, pero no se preocupen xD no tienen mucha relevancia en la history, son solo amigos de Kazumi nn**

**Kazumi: Asi es! Pero para k molestarlos más D dejen review si? En especial TU! Niña Saria! o !**

**Nos vemos en el próximo ;D**


End file.
